darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Gear
Gear and items named in italics are not part of Warhammer 40,000 canon; they are either fan-created originals or conversions from another fictional universe. =Drugs and Consumables= Cost of drugs is given per dose. Barrage (Drug) :A particularly nasty combat drug, Barrage turns its users into nigh-unstoppable killing machines, but simultaneously destroys the user's body tissues. Such is Barrage's toxicity that even a single dose can turn a healthy and virile man into a crippled, gibbering wreck. A dose of Barrage lasts for 1d10 rounds. During this time, the user doubles his Weapon Skill and gains the Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), and Unnatural Agility (x2) Traits. However, at the end of each Round the drug is active, the user takes 1d5 Characteristic Damage to all of his Characteristics. Psychon (Drug) :A common Penal Legion combat drug, Psychon stimulates the human brainstem, increasing physical strength and toughness through adrenal surges, but making rational planning and forethought considerably more difficult. A dose of Psychon lasts 1d10 minutes. During this time, the character increases his Strength and Toughness characteristics by 1d10 and counts as being Frenzied. Reflex (Drug) :Similar to 'Slaught, Reflex (appropriately enough) boosts the user's reflexes and reaction time, but has a detrimental effect on the user's strength of mind. A dose of Reflex lasts for 2d10 minutes. During this time, the user benefits from having the Lightning Reflexes and Rapid Reaction Talents, but also halves his Willpower. Spur (Drug) :Spur is an immensely powerful stimulant that provides the user with a burst of energy and physical power at the cost of ravaging his body. A dose of Spur lasts for 1d10 Rounds; during this time, the user increases his Strength and Agility characteristics by +15. Each round the drug is active, the user must successfully Test Toughness or else take 1d5 Damage without reduction for armor or Toughness Bonus. =Poisons= Poisons and toxins are substances that attack the body's natural systems causing harm. There are endless varieties of poisonous substances within the Calixis Sector; from natural venoms to toxic pollutants that can kill as quickly and surely as any blade. In game terms, poisons and toxins are divided into three factors; their speed, their strength and their effect. Rules The following has been copied from the official Dark Heresy GM Screen. Speed Speed defines how quickly the poison will enter the victim's system. Instant: the poisons effects occur as soon as the victim is exposed; venoms and poisoned-attacks operate at this speed unless noted. Swift: the effects of the poison will occur 1d5 hours after exposure; includes subtle poisons such as those favoured by assassins to taint food. Slow: the effects of the poison will occur 1d5 days after exposure; includes environmental poisons and taints. Strength In order for the poison to take effect, the victim must fail a Toughness Test. The strength of the poison is the modifier to this Test. Some relatively weak poisons will provide a bonus rather than a penalty to the Test. Note that "-" denotes that the poison has no Toughness Test modifier. Effect Poisons are grouped into four types of effect; however numerous "more unique" effects are also possible. Lethal: these poisons cause harm by directly attacking the body's functions; damaging the nervous system, causing cardiac arrest, etc. The victim suffers 1d10 temporary Toughness Damage plus a further 1d10 per degree of failure. if reduced to "0" Toughness they will die unless they receive immediate medical help (or burn a Fate Point to avoid such a demise). Additionally, if more than half the victim's Toughness is lost they will also become comatose for 1d5 hours. Paralytic: these poisons paralyse the musculature, rendering the victim immobile or helpless without rendering them unconscious. The victim suffers 1d10 temporary Strength damage plus a further 1d10 per degree of failure. If reduced to "0" Strength they are completely paralysed and unable to act. This paralysis and Strength Damage wears off in 2d5 minus the victim's Toughness Bonus in hours. Sedative: these poisons incapacitate and render the victim unconscious. Those failing the Toughness Test are Stunned for 1d10 minutes, however, if the Test is failed by 3 or more degrees the victim falls unconscious for 1d5 hours. Necrotic: these poisons cause localised damage to the body by corroding or otherwise damaging tissue and cells. Many acids and industrial pollutants cause damage this way, as do many natural types of venom intended to liquefy and digest flesh. Victims failing a Toughness Test against this form of poison suffer a variable amount of extra Damage to their Wounds (usually 1d10) with no reduction for armour or Toughness Bonus. =Xenos Gear= Tyranid gear Genestealer hide (full body) like an ordinary set of clothes, but gives a 4 armour value on entire body, including head. Flesh Hooks flesh hooks add +10 to all agility tests made. they also provide +10 to Weapon Skill in close combat, and add +30 to grapple. Orky Gear Kustom Force Field :Weighs 25kg. Costs 50 Teef. This Item can only be created with Assemble Gubbins (Weapons) or Assemble Gubbins (Bionikk) depending on it's layout. :A Kustom Force Field gives 3 AP to everything within 6m of it (or the mek wearing it). This armor does stack with worn armor. Git Finda :10 Teef. When worn, any weapon used loses its "Inaccurate" special rule. Grot Assistant *"Carry Dis" Grot - adds 100kg to maximum amount of gear that can be carried. *Grot Orderly - allows a reroll of a failed Medicae test once per day *Grot Oiler - allows a reroll of a failed Assemble Gubbins test once per day *Spotter Grot - Adds +10% to the orks Ballistic Skill for one battle per day. *Weird Grot - Keeps pyskers in line. Any time a perils of the warp should occur due to an ork pysker, you may elect to have the Weird Grot's head explode instead. The grot is dead and a new one must be purchased. No refunds. *Fighten grot - A grot allowed to fire one weapon, usually something small, or mounted on a vehicle. :25 Teef. Grot assistants are usually bought off a Runt Herder/Slaver/Master and can be used for any number of things. A grot can only be assigned one job from the list below, so if you need multiple jobs done you need multiple grots. If you do not have the Talent Beast Herding (Grot) or Wrangling then you can only have one Grot Assistant. Eldar Gear Swooping Hawk Wings :With their delicate crystalline wings and their advanced anti-grav units, these Eldar jump packs are far more efficient -- though admittedly much less robust -- than their human counterparts. Swooping Hawk Wings require the Pilot (Personal) Skill to operate. A character wearing Hawk Wings gains the Flyer 12 Trait. However, if forced to fly or land within one meter of any solid object (including another character), the character must make an Ordinary (+10) Pilot (Personal) Test. On a failure, the character has bumped the wings against something and damaged them; the wings will provide a controlled descent if the character is still airborne, preventing falling damage, but will be incapable of providing lift until they are repaired. If the repairer is familiar with Eldar technology, repairing the wings requires an Ordinary (+10) Trade (Armorer) Test. If the repairer is not familiar with Eldar technology, the Test is Very Hard (-30) instead. Warp Jump Generator :This highly advanced system allows the wearer to displace himself short distances through the Warp, effectively teleporting from one location to another. While the tactical advantages of this are obvious, so are the dangers. A Warp Jump Generator requires the Pilot (Personal) Skill to operate, and may only be used in conjunction with a full suit of Warp Spider Aspect Armor -- anything less would expose the character to the Warp, resulting in a painful and messy death. While wearing a Warp Jump Generator, the character may, as a Half Action, displace himself up to 12 meters in any direction, ignoring intervening terrain and characters. Because of internal safety systems, the character cannot materialize inside a solid object. :If necessary, the character may elect to push his Warp Jump Generator in an attempt to displace himself even further. This requires a Challenging (+0) Pilot (Personal) Test. On a success, the character may increase his displacement distance by one meter, plus one additional meter for each degree of success on the Test. However, this is extremely risky: whether he succeeds or fails, if the character rolls doubles on the Test (IE 11, 22, 33 etc.), he must roll on the Warp Jump Generator Mishap table, below. =Tools= Power Generator :This tiny power plant provides energy for a lot of devices, and can be used to power Las weapons and power armors. They count as having an armor of 8 and 10 Wounds. Poor Quality power generators explode when destroyed, dealing 2d10+5 E damage with the Blast (10) Trait. ''Personal Vehicle'' :The term "personal vehicle" refers to a variety of simple mechanical devices that allows the user to move quickly from place to place, including wheelboards, push-bikes, roller boots and their local equivalents. A character using a personal vehicle on appropriate terrain gains the Unnatural Speed (x2) trait, but takes a -20 penalty to all Tests not directly related to controlling the vehicle. Operating a personal vehicle normally does not require a Test, but when attempting to navigate treacherous terrain, attempt dangerous maneuvers, or engage in pursuit, the character may be called upon to Test Agility at an appropriate difficulty to maintain control of the vehicle. Targeting a ridden personal vehicle in combat requires a Called Shot; the vehicle is treated as having an Armor Value of 5, and any Damage to it will render it broken and useless. Repairing a broken personal vehicle requires a Routine (+20) Tech-Use or Trade (Technomat) Test. =Bionics= Cortical Stack :An ancient and nigh-heretical technological relic, the cortical stack is a small cogitation drive or engramatic crystal connected to a series of recording electrodes. When implanted in a person's brain, the cortical stack is able to record that person's thought processes, memories, and personality, essentially becoming an electronic backup of that person's mind. If the bearer of a cortical stack succumbs to death by misadventure, the intact stack can be retrieved and used to resurrect that person's consciousness in a new form: a vat-grown clone body, a mechanical frame, or even a purely digital existence inside a powerful cogitator. Use of these devices is restricted largely to the highest echelons of the Adeptus Mechanicus and its closest allies, and is heavily proscribed elsewhere. Because of this, there is no cost associated with this implant; it must either be received as a gift from the Mechanicus, or acquired from some heretek on the black market. :The surgery required to implant a cortical stack is highly invasive and damaging to the bearer's psyche, inflicting 1d10 Insanity Points at the time of implantation. (If the bearer already possesses cortex implants, however, the process is significantly less traumatic, and inflicts no Insanity Points.) The cortical stack is extremely robust and difficult to damage once implanted; only an attack dealing ten or more points of Critical Damage to the head will destroy the stack. Otherwise, if the bearer dies, the stack can be recovered and used to resurrect the character in a new body. The player and GM should work together to decide how best to handle the manner of the character's resurrection, both in terms of mechanics (such as the Cybernetic Resurrection Elite Advance from the Inquisitor's Handbook) and in terms of the greater story. =Familiars and servants= See Complete article =Artifacts= STCs Xenos Artifacts